


Equinoccio

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Mesopotamian, Mesopotamian Mythology - Freeform, Spring, Traditions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: El Ritual Sagrado se celebra cada año nuevo en Mesopotamia





	Equinoccio

En la mansión Tohsaka, Saber esperaba sentada en un cómodo sillón color escarlata. Kiritsugu la había mandado ahí, pues aparentemente, había hecho algún tipo de alianza con el máster de Archer; sin embargo, para no variar en sus costumbres, el esposo de Irisviel no le había dado ningún detalle a la servant y simplemente la había enviado a aquel lugar.

La mansión, enorme y silenciosa pronto aburrió a la joven Rey de los Caballeros, quien cansada de esperar a que alguien se apareciera a atenderla o darle alguna instrucción, decidió caminar un poco.

Desde que había llegado a la residencia, la presencia del servant Archer —el dorado Rey de Héroes— fue percibida por la rubia; no obstante, se resistió a reunirse con él. Pero al no encontrar a nadie en las habitaciones de la casa, finalmente se rindió y se encaminó hacia el jardín trasero, donde sabía, se encontraba el servant de Tohsaka.

Cuando salió al jardín, la portadora de Excalibur quedó perpleja al observar un montón de objetos que su sentido común le indicaba, no debían estar ahí. Habían montones de esculturas de toros, leones y dragones, lámparas de aceite apagadas, una gran mesa aparentemente de oro puro y varios instrumentos musicales de cuerdas.

Lo más llamativo era una de las esquinas donde había un montón de flores blancas cortadas y esparcidas formando una especie de cama; justo ahí se encontraba el Rey de Héroes, ataviado con ropajes pertenecientes a su época y llamativa joyería. El hombre se veía ocupado, armando una especie de dosel sobre la cama de flores cuando la servant de la espada se le acercó.

—AUO ¿qué se supone qué estás haciendo?, ¿dónde están todos? —preguntó esperando obtener respuesta a sabiendas del difícil carácter que tenía el rey de ojos carmesí.

El hombre que estaba sacando de su portal finas telas semitransparentes para armar el dosel, interrumpió su actividad y se volteó a mirar a la recién llegada.

—Oh aquí estás, Saber —dijo con buen humor sin contestar a su pregunta, luego se acercó a una mesita cercana y tomó un paquete envuelto en tela de lino—. Toma —El rubio se lo entregó.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó la mujer alzando una ceja mientras recibía el paquete.

—Es tu vestido para el ritual —contestó el rey dorado regresando a su labor.

—¿Ritual? —cuestionó Saber confundida.

El hombre la miró unos segundos, estudiándola.

—Acaso ¿no sabes qué día es hoy? —preguntó seriamente.

La rubia se sintió ligeramente sorprendida por aquella cuestión, en su cabeza no había registro de que hubiera un evento a celebrarse y con la pésima comunicación que compartía con su máster, su mente estaba completamente en blanco, lo único aparentemente relevante de la fecha era...

—El primer día de primavera —Fue su respuesta un tanto insegura.

El hombre reprimió una sonrisa y de nuevo paró por completo lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle toda su atención al noble Rey de los Caballeros.

—Incorrecto, pero perdono tu ignorancia —dijo con arrogancia— hoy es año nuevo —corrigió a la rubia, quien frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

—No, hoy es primavera —insistió. Estaban a mediados de marzo, «no hay manera de que hoy sea año nuevo», pensó la servant. Sin embargo, el Rey de Héroes se mostró confiado.

—En la antigua Mesopotamia, se celebraba el año nuevo al iniciar la primavera —comentó y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

La mujer quiso rodar los ojos, pero se abstuvo, aunque aquel hombre era un tirano y un patán, no era razón para menospreciar las costumbres de su reino, así que optó por mostrarse comprensiva. En el fondo le invadía cierta curiosidad por la peculiar cultura de aquel rey; pues, aunque el grial le había brindado información sobre bastantes temas, a decir verdad, había profundizado en algunos y en otros, apenas y los había descrito de manera breve.

—Entonces, todo esto —dijo mirando los arreglos a su alrededor— ¿Es para celebrar el año nuevo sumerio? —preguntó.

—Así es —respondió Archer asintiendo con la cabeza— ¡Regocíjate Saber! Has sido elegida para ser la representante de Inanna en el Ritual Sagrado —anunció emocionado en voz alta.

—No tengo idea de que estás hablando, pero sea lo que sea, me niego —declaró la mujer dispuesta a irse; si bien, no iba a menospreciar la cultura del Rey de Héroes, tampoco confiaba en él, eran enemigos en una guerra donde no habrían sobrevivientes, no podía entender por qué el rubio se mostraba tan relajado, ella sabía que era muy poderoso, pero se estaba confiando demasiado.

—¿Vas a declinar a semejante reconocimiento? —preguntó el rey dorado.

—Sí —se limitó a responder Saber.

El de ojos carmesí la miró profundamente.

—Inanna era la diosa, entre otras cosas, de la fertilidad; el Ritual Sagrado se realizaba para asegurar la reproducción del ganado, el florecimiento de las plantas y la abundancia de frutos y cereales —explicó de manera breve y rápida, incluso había cierto desinterés en la voz del rubio que hizo a la mujer alzar una ceja.

—Archer ya no vives en la orilla del Éufrates, en esta época aún no es año nuevo y tus falsos dioses no esperan veneración alguna —dijo la mujer, esperando que el rey tomara conciencia de su situación actual y que terminara con lo que sea que estuviera tramando.

—Obviamente lo sé, Saber —replicó el hombre.

—¿Entonces por qué —La servant de los Einzbern no pudo terminar su pregunta.

—Por motivos personales, en realidad, yo nunca celebré el Ritual —confesó el portador de Ea.

La mujer guardó silencio "¿Será posible que todo lo que está tramando el Rey de Héroes, sea producto de una nostalgia hacia su país?", se preguntó internamente. Ella no podría negarlo, la servant también tenía esa clase de sentimientos al pensar en Britannia, la razón por la que alzaba su espada, por eso, no podía juzgar tan fácilmente al rey de Uruk.

—¿Tienes curiosidad por saber cómo hubiera sido? —preguntó la rubia, intentando establecer armonía entre los dos.

El joven rey se mantuvo en silencio sin dejar de observar a la mujer; soltó un suspiro y evitó responder a la pregunta formulada por ella.

—Por cierto Saber, una vez que se termine la ceremonia, tendremos un gran banquete —dijo de manera persuasiva para desviar su atención.

Pero, para la rubia de ojos verdes no paso desapercibido su intento de distracción; sin embargo, aún a consciencia no logró resistirse. A veces, le reprochaba secretamente a Irisviel por mostrarle las maravillas del mundo culinario moderno, si no hubiera sido por ella, la joven Rey de los Caballeros no se hubiera sentido en extremo tentada por las palabras del Archer dorado.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó de forma neutral.

El Rey de Héroes se alegró internamente, sonrió con suficiencia y sus ojos brillaron peculiarmente.

—Ya le he dado una función a Tokiomi y a tu gente —explicó— tú irás al segundo piso de la casa, te darás un baño y te untarás esto en el cuerpo —dijo mientras obtenía un pequeño frasco transparente con un líquido sin color de su portal y se lo daba a la rubia—, luego vístete con lo que hay en el paquete que te di, para cuando estés lista seguramente ya habré terminado los arreglos —dijo y se apartó para continuar con el dosel.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Saber, refiriéndose al contenido del frasco.

—Aceite perfumado de cedro —contestó el rey sin dirigirle la mirada.

Saber suspiró, aquel rey ya no le estaba poniendo atención, así que se volteó para regresar a la casa y seguir las instrucciones del rubio.

No había dado ni cinco pasos cuando escuchó el sonido del portal de Babilonia abriéndose, provocando que su sentido de alerta se activara, girándose rápidamente mientras invocaba a Excalibur, pero lejos de ser armas, lo que iba saliendo del portal era una gran construcción de ladrillos vidriados de color azul, era todo un monumento, era...

—¿Esos no son los muros del camino procesional de leones, los que conectaban con el arco de... —La rubia alzó su pregunta en voz alta, pero Archer la interrumpió.

—¡Te prohíbo mencionar ese nombre en mi presencia Saber! Debes referirte a esa deidad inútil como Inanna cuando yo esté presente —declaró el hombre con cierta molestia; mientras, la construcción termino de salir del portal.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —preguntó la rubia mirando asombrada el majestuoso monumento.

El archer dorado bufó.

—Todo en este mundo me pertenece, con más razón los objetos de mi época, esto es sólo una reconstrucción que los mestizos guardaron en un museo —explicó.

—¿Lo robaste? —cuestionó la servant con cierta consternación.

—No puedes robar lo que te pertenece —replicó el hombre con el ceño fruncido y dio por terminada la conversación alejándose de ella.

Saber se quedó unos instantes, mirando al rey inspeccionar detalladamente el camino de tabique azul con relieves de león y la gran puerta. En su interior no había duda de que el Rey de Héroes ardía en nostalgia por Uruk y eso la hizo plantearse que quizá aquel tirano no era lo que todos creían, quizá él sentía arrepentimiento por lo que le había hecho a su reino.

La mujer detuvo sus pensamientos, se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la casa y subió al segundo piso, tal como le había indicado Archer. No tuvo problema en encontrar el baño que al igual que todas las habitaciones era muy amplio, se acercó a la bañera y abrió las llaves para que se fuera llenando, mientras tanto deshizo su peinado y se desnudó.

Cerca de la tina había un mueble de caoba y sobre éste había una pequeña radio; Irisviel le había enseñado una parecida en la mansión de los Einzbern, así que se acercó a prenderla y buscó una estación. Lo primero que se escuchó con claridad era música estridente que no le agradó, así que siguió buscando otras señales hasta que dio con una que daba las noticias internacionales y decidió dejarla mientras se bañaba, necesitaba algo que la distrajera aunque fuera unos minutos de la guerra, de su máster, del rey dorado y su Ritual Sagrado.

Se sumergió en el agua tibia y suspiró, la radio informaba sobre la visita de un político extranjero en Japón; Saber hundió la cabeza en el agua mientras contenía la respiración. Dos minutos después salió del agua tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y cuando al fin se reguló su respiración, las noticias en la radio llamaron su atención:

_"No hay rastro de los responsables, pero se cree que tuvo que ser un grupo de al menos unas cien personas para entrar y robar la puerta de Ishtar junto con el camino procesional del Museo de Berlin en una sola noche, es un crimen sin precedentes, los expertos..."_

Saber rodó los ojos y arrojó una barra de jabón al aparato que cayó al suelo dejando de sonar. Lavó su cabello, su cuerpo y finalmente salió de la tina cubriéndose con una toalla; tomó el paquete que le había dado Archer y lo abrió con cuidado, dentro habían unas sandalias y un vestido de organdí blanco, bastante sencillo, pero hermoso y delicado; sin embargo no había ropa interior, lo cual hizo bufar a la mujer.

Una vez vestida, la rubia caminó hacia una de las habitaciones que tenían vista al jardín y miró por la ventana, al parecer el Rey de Héroes aún no terminaba lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, poco a poco empezaba a oscurecerse y ahora el rubio se dedicaba a prender las lámparas de aceite situadas por todo el jardín.

Saber se dio cuenta de que estaba en una pequeña biblioteca y se decantó por revisar los títulos de los libros en lo que el otro servant terminaba. Era una colección bastante variada, habían tomos de magecraft, de historia, de gemas y de etiqueta.

Los ojos de la rubia pasearon por los lomos de los libros encuadernados en piel, pronto uno de ellos llamó su atención y lo sacó del estante para revisarlo mejor.

El libro con el nombre de "Próximo Oriente", estaba dividido en tres capítulos: Mesopotamia, Egipto y Persia; sin pensárselo mucho, Saber abrió el apartado de la civilización del Rey de Héroes y le echó una mirada al contenido, habían poemas, deidades, geografía y una lista de rituales, entre ellos, el Ritual del Matrimonio Sagrado.

De inmediato abrió el libro en la página indicada y comenzó a leer...

............

_"En una habitación del templo se preparaba un lecho de flores y se le ponía una suave cubierta._

_La diosa recién bañada y perfumada con fino aceite de cedro se acerca al lecho, al igual que el rey"._

_............._

Saber alzó una ceja mientras leía, no pudo evitar concentrarse en el detalle del lecho de flores y el aceite de cedro; poco a poco comenzó a enfadarse, pero continuó leyendo:

.............

_"El rey se aproxima al sagrado regazo de Inanna_

_Dumuzi se tumba junto a ella y la acaricia  
_

_Juntos hacen el amor y la diosa recita_

_Eres tú mi bien amado"_

_............._

La rubia se dirigió a paso rápido al jardín sin soltar el libro y al llegar, le arrojó el objeto al rubio de ojos carmesí quien logró esquivarlo sin esfuerzo alguno.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —preguntó iracunda la mujer— Todo esto del Sagrado Matrimonio es una blasfemia, es sólo una excusa para tomarme ¡No voy a participar en esto! —terminó gritando y se encaminó hacia la salida.

Saber intentó cambiar su ropa, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía suficiente mana, entonces recordó lo sucedido hacía poco: cuando escuchó el portal de Babilonia abrirse y había intentado invocar su espada, ésta tampoco había aparecido; sin embargo la distracción de la puerta de Ishtar había sido lo suficientemente poderosa como para que ella, no le tomara importancia a su carencia de energía mágica.

La rubia empezó a disminuir la velocidad de sus pasos cuando Maiya —la compañera de Kiritsugi— la interceptó y le tendió un papel.

—Es una nota para ti —dijo con tono seco la pelinegra. Saber la tomó y la leyó:

_"Iri está muy débil, no puedo ser la fuente de mana de ambos. El trato con Tohsaka equivale a una fuerte transferencia de mana para ti a través de su servant"._

La rubia entendió el significado subyacente de la nota y con enfado arrugó el papel; ante esto, Maiya le tomó las manos y le mostró que en el reverso había algo más escrito:

_"¿No dijiste que conseguirías el grial a cualquier precio?"_

La rubia frunció el ceño, rabia y frustración se acumulaban rápidamente en su interior. Era verdad, ese era su deseo, obtener el grial y deshacer la selección del rey, eso cambiaría la historia de Britannia, eso salvaría a todos; la servant recordaba sus ideales, cuando Maiya se dirigió de nuevo a ella.

—Aunque está muy débil, la Madame me dictó un recado para ti —dijo y le entregó un nuevo papel:

_"Saber, mi destino es inevitable, lo entiendo, fui creada para ser el contenedor del grial, por favor, no odies a Kirtsugu, su deseo es tan noble como el tuyo, te pido que seas su espada hasta el final"._

La servant apretó los dientes, enojarse con Kiritsugu era en extremo sencillo para ella, pero Irisviel era un caso demasiado aparte, simplemente no podía...

—Lo lamento, pero debo reportar tu decisión —dijo de repente Maiya.

Saber respiró hondo, todos estaban sacrificando cosas en esta guerra: sangre, consciencia, seres queridos...

—Lo haré —dijo resuelta y regresó sus pasos hacia donde se hallaba el otro servant.

El rey dorado ya había terminado los arreglos y ahora descansaba sobre la cama de flores mientras bebía una copa de vino. En cuanto la rubia atravesó las finas cortinas del dosel, el otro rey sonrió complacido.

—¿Vienes a pedirme disculpas, Saber? —preguntó con satisfacción, causando que ella frunciera el ceño irritada.

—¡Tú lo sabías! —acusó sin duda alguna.

—Tokiomi me pidió que te transfiriera la mitad de mi mana —dijo con buen humor y le dio un sorbo a la copa— es una cantidad muy elevada, quizá ese pequeño cuerpo tuyo no lo resista —Se burló— pero como buen rey que soy, haré caso de la petición de mi patético máster —anunció y dejó a un lado la copa.

—No necesitabas hacer todo esto, pudimos haberlo hecho en una habitación cualquiera, todo esto de la primavera no es más que una tontería —espetó la rubia molesta provocando que el rey dorado chistara.

—No te voy a desposar en cualquier sitio y lo del año nuevo no es una tontería, es una genuina y grata coincidencia —declaró con voz firme.

Saber resopló, este día ya había sido demasiado largo para ella, simplemente quería terminar y regresar a ver cómo estaba Irisviel.

—Acabemos con esto rápido —dijo y empezó a quitarse las sandalias.

—¿No tienes idea de cómo complacer a un hombre, verdad? —preguntó el rubio con cierta fascinación que molestó aún más al Rey de los Caballeros.

—Y tú ¿no sabes cómo complacer a un rey? —cuestionó en respuesta a su reto.

—Yo soy un rey, no tengo porque preocuparme por el placer de nadie que no sea el mío —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Yo también soy un rey y aunque opino de distinta forma que tú, no me interesa complacerte —replicó furiosa la ojiverde.

—Fuhahahaha —rió sonoramente el rubio— ¡TERCA! —La llamó— no te pido nada que no vaya a darte, Rey de los Caballeros.

Saber no entendió el significado de sus palabras, así que guardó silencio.

—¿Quieres vino? —preguntó el hombre; la rubia asintió.

—Ven aquí —pidió y ella se acercó.

 

_Al terminar el invierno_

_Comienza la primavera_

_El frío nunca eterno_

_Se derrite en la pradera_

 

_El sol brilla en el horizonte_

_Ya no hay nieve en el monte_

_Los ríos se descongelan_

_Las aves de nuevo vuelan_

 

_El año nuevo sumerio_

_Es toda una tradición_

_Esta ocasión no fue la excepción_

_El Rey de Héroes clamó el aniversario_

_El Rey de Britannia participó en la representación  
_

 

_Un trato fue acordado_

_La tregua entre enemigos se presentó_

_Los reyes compartieron el lecho  
_

_Entre vino, cedro y el corazón_

 

_Nadie esperó el resultado_

_Nadie supo el resultado_

_Los reyes ocultaron el resultado_

_Pero el viento lo susurró_

 

_El placer del vino se derramó_

_La resistencia del cielo cedió_

_Sobre las flores la amó_

_Sobre su orgullo le correspondió  
_

_............._

_............_

_..........._

_.........._

_........._

_........_

_......._

_......_

_....._

_...._

_..._

_.._

_._

 

 

**EXTRA**

La joven rey de Britannia descansaba sobre el pecho desnudo del rey de Uruk; sus respiraciones perfectamente acopladas eran de los pocos ruidos en el jardín. El rey dorado tenía abrazada firmemente a la mujer mientras acariciaba las suaves hebras de su cabello.

—Hay algo que no entiendo —dijo de pronto ella, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó él con voz agradable.

—Si esto fue un trato ¿qué gana Tohsaka?, ¿no te daba más ventaja el hecho de que me estuviera quedando sin mana? —cuestionó.

El rey de Uruk guardó silencio un momento, pensando si confiaba enteramente en la mujer que yacía sobre él; respiró hondo y comenzó a explicar.

—El hecho de que el contenedor se estuviera quedando sin mana, no paso desapercibido para la iglesia —dijo con seriedad— así que le ofrecieron un trato a tu máster —La rubia volteó a verlo totalmente interesada en lo que estaba relatando.

—Él debía entregarle el homúnculo a Kirei Kotomine y éste le proveería mana hasta el final de la guerra, pero el llamado asesino de magos declinó la oferta y buscó a Tokiomi.

Saber estaba bastante sorprendida, nadie le había dicho ni una palabra al respecto, todo este tiempo su máster había maniobrado a sus espaldas y ella no estaba enterada, "¿de verdad puedo confiar en Kiritsugu?", se preguntó con una sensación pesada en su pecho; ella sabía la respuesta.

—Por supuesto que —El rey de Uruk siguió hablando— Tokiomi se negó a formar una alianza con los Einzbern, de hecho, celebró anticipadamente la derrota del Rey de los Caballeros —Al decir esto, Archer depositó un beso en la rubia cabeza de la servant. Luego se movió un poco para hablarle al oído.

—Entonces yo intercedí —susurró sonriendo, causando sorpresa en la mujer—, Tokiomi ya sólo tiene dos sellos de comando, así que le dije que si no aceptaba el acuerdo de los Einzbern me quitaría la vida, entonces él tendría que usar un sello para impedirlo; luego intentaría matarlo, lo cual lo obligaría a usar su último sello, dejándome libre a mí y fuera de la guerra a él —relató complacido— así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

La joven Rey de los Caballeros se sentía en extremo confundida, no había lógica en las acciones del Rey de Héroes, debían pelear a muerte, no ayudarse; sin embargo...

La mujer se incorporó un poco, acercando su rostro al rubio, clavando su mirada en los felinos y brillantes ojos carmesí de su acompañante.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

El archer acarició el rostro de la servant de espada y sonrió mientras le sostenía la mirada.

—Déjalo estar Saber —dijo y cerró el espacio entre ellos.

El beso fue lento, húmedo y profundo. La rubia se liberó de la opresión en su pecho a causa de la falta de confianza en su máster y se concentró en la agradable sensación que era perderse en los labios del Rey de Héroes.

Cuando se separaron en busca de aire, Saber miró al rey dorado, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento, algo que no podía definir; así que rápidamente buscó un pensamiento que le sirviera de consuelo: Todo eso era un simple acuerdo y nada más, una pequeña ayuda y nada más, un trato entre caballeros si quería ir más lejos, pero nada más...

La mujer miró cautivada los ojos del archer y antes de darse cuenta era ella la que esta vez buscaba sus labios, siendo muy bien recibida por el hombre que comenzó a acariciarla de nueva cuenta... Había algo más.

 


End file.
